Love is War
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: "Sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, me encantaría salir contigo pero...tú no me notas porque soy invisible, y estoy harto de eso..." -Serás emboscado...Francis Bonnefoy, caerás ante mis armas de seducción, ya lo verás..."Heartbreaker"- Porque amor es guerra de dos. Franadá. Para: Solitudely


**Love is War**

Hola :D soy Nekitsu-kuroi15, me reporto para presentar mi primer Franadá, originalmente solo escribo UsUk pero, también amo esta pareja y este Fanfic es especial porque es para una amiga muy hermosa que yo adoro, inspirado en Love is War de Hatsune Miku, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Cosa aburrida recordarlo ¿No? Hidekaz Himaruya es tu serie y personajes pero el escrito y la canción no XD

Hatsune Miku es una Vocaloid propiedad de Cryton Media.

**Género:** Romance

**Pareja:** Franadá

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, quizás OOC, Matthew con un megafóno (?)

**Dedicado a:** Solitudely *Shiki* aquí está tu Fanfic Soli :D espero te guste, cosa pequeña pero con todo mi amor Tsundere para ti, disculpa si me tarde ;O;

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Cielo gris cubierto de triste monotonía, oscurecido por nubarrones de lluvia, viento frío ejecutando sonidos cortantes, es el ritmo de la lluvia, sus cabellos se mueven ligeramente, su mirada amatista se centra en la nada, una de sus manos yace inerte a su costado sostenido un altavoz negro, ese joven tiene algo que decir, algo que solo una persona tiene que escuchar.

La llovizna ha comenzado.

En el patio central una multitud de gente se halla reunida, es grande, todo porque en lo más alto de el colegio hay una torre de megáfonos con una plataforma gigante protegida por un barandal, allí arriba hay un chico que muchos aseguran no haber visto jamás, ni siquiera sus propios compañeros de salón, el alumnado y algunos maestros le miran atentos a sus movimientos.

_"Sabes, estoy enamorado de ti, me encantaría salir contigo pero...tú no me notas porque soy invisible, y estoy harto de eso..." _

**-Ese de allá ¿No es tu hermano?-**preguntó un joven inglés de nombre Arthur, mientras que su compañero, de nacionalidad estadounidense, llamado Alfred miraba sorprendido que era cierto.

**-Sí...lo es-**la expresión de incredulidad no quería abandonar su rostro.

Matthew Williams cerró los ojos sintiéndose nervioso pero seguro de lo que iba hacer, porque después de todo él estaba enamorado, tenía que hacerse notar de una forma u otra, en la guerra y en el amor todo es válido.

Ese día iban a enterarse de que él no era tan inocente ni tranquilo, poseía su lado rebelde y lo demostraría.

Tomó el aparato llevándolo cerca de sus labios pero con distancia suficiente para que su voz se escuchase clara, los ojos de muchos se abrieron con impresión.

**-De todas las personas aquí presentes, solo una debe escucharme...-**un barullo creció entre la multitud preguntándose quien era el que provocaba aquello.

**-Ya que he agotado mis recursos para que me notes, he decido hacer esto...y veo que funciona-**sonrió tenuemente a causa de su timídez pero se mantenía firmemente plantado en su sitio, porque esa persona lo miraba con una sonrisa confiada.

Un grupo de tres chicos observaban fijo a Matthew, el Bad Touch Trio, compuesto por: Antonio, Francis y el grandioso Gilbert.

**-Ese niño tiene valor...-**murmuró el español.

**-El amor es poderoso Toño...-**sonrió el francés.

**-Rayos, ojalá esa idea se me hubiese ocurrido a mí...-**se quejo el germánico cruzando los brazos.

**-Te declaró la guerra a partir de ahora...-**mencionó orgulloso acomodándose los lentes mientras un sonrojo inundaba sus mejillas de manera tierna.

**-Prepárate porque te vas a enamorar de mí, voy a estar en cada lugar donde te encuentres sin excepción...-**tomó aire para soltar sus últimas palabras antes de bajarse de allí, listo para recibir su castigo pero con una satisfacción enorme que le llenaba por completo.

**-Serás emboscado...Francis Bonnefoy, caerás ante mis armas de seducción, ya lo verás**_**..."Heartbreaker"-**_tiró el megáfono al suelo, este se rompió al tocar el piso debido a la altura, al tiempo que los orbes azul cielo de Francis se abrían con suma sorpresa expresada en ellos, sus amigos también no podían creerlo, el resto de los estudiantes tampoco daban crédito a lo escuchado, pero eso no le importaba a Matthew, quien mantenía una sonrisa avergonzada por semejante espectáculo que dio, pero satisfecho del resultado, Francis no le quitaba la mirada de encima para nada, la llovizna aumento rápidamente así que varios empezaron a retirarse a sus respectivos salones.

Pero Matthew seguía en la torre, sonriendo, Francis tampoco se había movido de su sitio, los dos se estaban mojando mientras se miraban fijamente.

Hasta que el galo sonrió coqueto, mando un beso en dirección al canadiense haciendo que por reflejo se ruborizara.

**-Entonces...acepto-**

Porque amor es guerra de dos.

**Fin...(?)**

¡Tadá! Bueno, quizás fue algo OOC pero quería ver a Canadá rudo (?)

No lo considero un final sino un inicio para la guerra~ Yeah!

Espero que te haya gustado Soli, porque sé que no soy muy talentosa pero... ¡En verdad le puse empeño!

Si no te gusto troléame, reclámame, etcétera...en Face :3

Buenos me retiro, recuerden que su opinión es importante para mí, ojalá les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito eso me haría feliz :D

Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera...


End file.
